


The Vampire King

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: To Lucas, Halloween is better than his birthday and Christmas combined.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Lucas has been preparing for this for 364 days, 16 hours, and 34 minutes, give or take a second or two. Halloween's better than his birthday and Christmas combined, and from the paint on his face to the shine on his shoes, every last detail is perfect.

Bouncing on his tiptoes at the bathroom sink, Lucas grins at his reflection for the thousandth time. His fangs look awesome, and are a great distraction from his two missing front teeth. His costume looks awesome, with its frilly collar—"cravat," his mom called it—and its ground-sweeping cape. His makeup, his glittery paper vampire king crown—all of it is awesome, and he looks great.

He just hopes Nana won't ruffle his hair and mess it up when she comes to get him. Ugh, he _hates_ it when she does that. But he's sure she won't, though. Not tonight. Halloween is his night, and no one's going to mess up his chance to scare the neighbors into giving him all the good candy. The grinning vampire king in the mirror and the butterflies fluttering in his tummy told him so.

He's even going to scare some out of quiet Dr. Morgan down the street this year. Everyone else in the neighborhood thinks Dr. Morgan's scary, but not Lucas Wahl. Nope. And Lucas is a _vampire king_ —even a grave digger's got to be afraid of a vampire king, right? Or maybe Dr. Morgan will be impressed instead of scared. Lucas sure hopes so. Being a grave digger sounds like so much fun, and his accent is so cool. If Lucas didn't want to make movies so much, he'd kind of like to be Dr. Morgan when he grows up.

So tonight, he's going to march up to Dr. Morgan's doorstep with his big pillowcase, get all the candy, and make the grave digger his new best friend. With 364 days, 16 hours, and 35 minutes of planning under his belt, nothing can go wrong.


End file.
